Unrequited Love
by S. McIntosh
Summary: Every time she thinks about him, she can't get him out of her head, but little does she know, someone feels the same about her.


**Hello everyone. I know I have a couple of FMA one shots already, and I should be working on my actual FF's... I just got inspired to write this. Like it says on my profile, I use my life experiences for inspiration.**** I wrote it through Winry's POV, just to change it up a little from the Brother's and all that.**** I put a lot of hard work into this one, so I hope you guys like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It shouldn't have happened this way. I should be the one with him, not her. I should be the one out to dinner with him, not her... Ever since we were little, Edward and I have been side by side. Through thick and thin. He was there for me when my parents died, I was there for him when his father left and his mother died... We've always been close, so why I am not the one with him?<p>

I wipe my eyes for what seems like the billionth time in five minutes and pull my blankets over my head. Al has come in a few times to make sure I'm okay, and every time I've said yes, but I know he knows something is wrong. He, like Ed, has been by my side all these years and I love him to death, but in a little brother way. He always tries to make me feel better when I'm down, and he manages to do it (somehow, someway he does it), but now... I just feel like dying.

I don't know anymore. Every time they come home, I'm so relieved and so happy that they're safe. I worry so much when they're away... Every time they leave, I see their backs, and every time I'm reminded of the moment when my parents left. I get so scared that they won't come back... Even now, when Al went through the pain or training his body to get his strength back... Even when Ed went through the automail surgery.

I can't help but worry. I press my face into my pillow, trying to stop the tears that have somehow managed to escaped the dam I attempted to built. It's the same thing, every time I think about him. Every time he comes here, every time his face manages to intrude upon my thoughts... Every time he comes back to me in some way, shape, or form I'm reminded of the thing I'm too scared to do.

I've tried, so many times, to confess my feelings. Since we were sixteen. Now, four years later, he has a steady girlfriend and he's on his way to great things; he managed to get a high paying job in the military and buy a house in Central. He offered to set up rooms for Granny and I, but I refused. Living with him would make it hurt that much more.

I look up as I feel hands grasping at the covers, pulling them off my face and settling them on my hips. Suddenly, as I see Al holding a box of tissues and a small pint of ice cream in his hands, I'm suddenly aware of what my face must look like. I sit up and cover my face with my hands, trying to shield my puffy eyes and flaming red cheeks. "Don't look at me..."

"Winry, you still look beautiful." I can't help but smile as he pulls my hands away and wipes my cheeks with a tissue, his gaze soft and honest. He sets the tissues in my lap and hands my the ice cream, along with a spoon.

"Thank you..." I open the ice cream and stick the spoon in, staring down at it for a moment before letting the cold sweetness touch my tongue. Another smile sprouts from my sadness, the ice cream filling my body with pleasurable chills.

"Winry?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"I don't want to be rude or anything... But Brother's an idiot."

I chuckle and set the spoon in the barely dented container, my eyes now alight with joy. Al always has a way of cheering me up somehow. "I've noticed." He produces another spoon and swipes some of the ice cream, a pleasurable hum coming from him.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes?" He looks at me, the tip of his spoon balanced between his lips as he waits for my question.

"Do you have a love interest?" At this his cheeks turn a soft pink and he looks at the floor, mumbling something I can't hear. "What was that?"

"I do... Kind of..."

"Who is it? Do I know her?"

"You might know her." He glances up at me, a small smile placed upon his lips.

"Have you made a move yet?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"She has feelings for someone else..."

"You never know. Something good may come from it."

He fidgets for a moment, contemplating something. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"When should I do it?"

"As soon as possible." I give him a gentle smile and he nods, standing up and straightening his shirt. He turns to me as if to say something, but he just smiles again and pecks my cheeks, walking out of the room immediately after.


End file.
